


It'll Be Okay, I Hope

by WorldTerrorMan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, The rest would be spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldTerrorMan/pseuds/WorldTerrorMan
Summary: Just seven days ago, Chloe Price was shot dead in a school bathroom, left to be forgotten forever.Just seven days ago, Maxine Caulfield sacrificed her best friend in the whole world, with no take backs. And with nobody able to understand.She will need close friends to get through her grieving now. We just need to hope that it will be enough.





	It'll Be Okay, I Hope

“ _Get that gun away from me, psycho!”_

  


“ _No!”_

  


The final moment of Chloe Price’s life replayed in Max’s head for what must have been the millionth time. It was Friday, October 18th and Max was still deep in grief. The satisfaction of seeing Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott’s names in a bunch of internet articles, saying that they got, respectively, life and twenty years was never enough. Even if she was surrounded by so many great friends, she was still suffering.

  


The storm disappeared though. That was the only consolation. That the only soul lost in the madness of the last week was Chloe’s.

  


Max told that to herself again and again, hoping one day she might actually believe it.

  


Still, there was no way to get back now. Her powers remained, but she shredded the butterfly photo. Or, rather, her double did – Max had time to write herself enough information in her journal before the shooting happened, and when the storm didn’t come, that meant no going back.

  


And so, she was left with the memory of things that didn’t happen, and without the memory of things that did.

  


A gentle knock at her door caused Max to bring her out of her had. That could only be Kate. And while it felt like nothing could ever make Max feel better, she knew Kate wanted to help and she didn’t want to make her friend sad.

  


So she opened her door and let her in.

  


“Hey Max,” came the slightly hesitant greeting from the blonde. “I brought some tea, if you want something to drink.”

  


Max mumbled a “come in” before moving to her bed to make some space for her friend.

  


They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, occasionally sipping on their tea. After a while, Kate decided to try for a conversation though. “Max, please, talk to me. I know how much you must hurt right now, but I don’t like to see you in pain. I can’t help you if you don’t let me in.”

  


The sadness Max heard in Kate’s voice would be enough to break her heart. Would be, because it was already shattered into a million pieces.

  


The truth is, Max wanted to let Kate in on parts of her secret. She truly did. But seriously, this _was_ time travel we were talking about. You can’t just spring that up on someone and expect them to believe you just on trust, even _if_ they’re your greatest friend. Given that the option of proving such a thing was… not actually a real option, the only way was to seal that part of Max’s life off and try to forget these things ever happened.

  


Which forced Max to try to hold all information of the faithful week inside her head. Not even her journal was used, although that could’ve been because she didn’t particularly want reliving everything that happened _yet again._

  


Finally, Max decided she should probably answer her friend. “Look, Kate, I know you care about me. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and I feel so blessed to be able to talk to you. But there are some things I can’t just tell you. I can’t tell anyone. Not so soon.”

  


Kate looked like she was contemplating her stance on the situation, and decided, to Max’s relief, to drop it. “Okay. I… won’t ask for more today. But please, when you’re ready, come tell me. I don’t want you to go down the path I came close to taking.”

  


And that reminded Max of the Tuesday of the week. Which made her cry again. It was, honestly, kind of surprising she could still find enough fluids in her body to produce so many new tears.

  


“Come on, Max, it’s okay,” cooed Kate, trying to stay strong for her friend. “I’m still here. And I’m not going anywhere, especially not now, when my best friend is doing so poorly.”

  


Max stayed silent. There really were no words that she could say. She didn’t want to hurt her friend more by saying that that’s not going to help; She also didn’t feel like saying she’d get through this – Kate didn’t deserve to be lied to like that.

  


“Hey, how about I get Alice, holding her _will_ make you feel better, at least a little bit.” Max wanted to refuse her, but she didn’t even get a chance – Kate was already gone. And just a few seconds later, she was back with a big white fluff ball in her hands. And she put her right on Max’s lap. “There. Now, pet her.”

  


Max looked at the blonde, and was surprised at how much assertiveness was held in her gaze. “No objections. She needs to be pet.” And like magic, Max’s hands started to move through the white fur of the bunny.

  


And yes, it felt good. The bunny was really soft, and at any other time her spirits would have been lifted by like a bajillion precent.

  


Today, it just made her not think for a while.

  


It was good not thinking for a while, but still.

  


No pet can bring a person back from the dead.

  


_Except if it somehow spreads a zombie virus inside the person, but that’s a weird thought. And, obviously, the person wouldn’t be the same one as before anyway._

  


Kate watched Max spaced out for a while, but she could see Max frown at her last thought, so she quickly decided to be the thing that keeps her friend’s mind occupied, and out of the depressing corners of her mind.

  


“So, Max, I was thinking… why don’t we go to the Two Whales for dinner tomorrow? I haven’t been there in a while and I could really use a good waffle.” She supported the last sentence by moving a hand across her belly.

  


Well, as everything else, that made Max think about Chloe.

  


_Because things would be too perfect otherwise, I guess._

  


“Well, I don’t know. I don’t think I can deal with seeing Joyce again, not right now. How about we go somewhere else?”

  


“Who _is_ Joyce?” asked Kate, carefully.

  


Max’s answer came immediately. “Wait, you’ve been to the Two Whales and don’t know Joyce? The blonde waitress with the southern accent? Chloe’s mom?”

  


“Max… I don’t quite follow. Chloe’s mom died, five years ago.”

  


That rendered Max completely speechless.

  


It did earn a whimper though. And more tears. And hugs, because Max definitely wouldn’t be able to function without a shoulder to cry on.

  


After about 15 minutes, Max’s sobbing finally subsided so that she could finally ask the million dollar question. “What?”

  


That was when something incredible happened.

  


The door to Max’s room opened. And in walked… Rachel Amber.

  


And Max was speechless again. Also, her jaw fell quite close to the floor.

  


“I think you mean how. I’m here to help you find that out. Rachel Amber, FBI. You probably have some question about the whole… last week thing.”

  


“What last week thing?” asked Kate, a bit surprised by the long missing girl suddenly appearing on their doorstep.

  


“I think it’s better if you step outside for a while, Ms. Marsh. I’m sorry I have to do this now, but what we’re going to talk about is strictly confidential.” She waved her hand in the direction of the door, so Kate would get the message.

  


When she didn’t move, Rachel sighed. Okay then. “Let’s do this the hard way then.”

  


And she stole Alice and ran to Kate’s room with her.

  


Well, Kate couldn’t just leave her pet behind, so she ran after her.

  


And somehow, some way, Rachel managed to lock Kate inside her own room before going back to Max’s.

  


That marked the beginning of a very stressful conversation. Mostly, Max sat on her bad, listening intently, trying to comprehend just _how the hell was Rachel alive_ and _what the fuck was she even telling her?_

  


She was not very successful at that.

  


But it seemed Rachel was very patient with her, explaining every little detail as best she could. That was probably the reason why it was 9pm by the time they finished. On Sunday. 27th.

  


That brought another interesting question – just _how_ did Max manage to survive 9 days without water or sleep? Does the time travel thing make her completely invulnerable to everything? But it obviously didn’t, considering how she got drugged by that asshole that one night.

  


Huh.

  


Or Rachel was just mentally sending some dihydrogen monoxide inside her body, because at this point, Max wouldn’t exactly be _surprised_ if that was the case.

  


It was also a bit concerning that no one bothered to check on Max throughout the entire week that passed.

  


Maybe Rachel really was a witch or something.

  


So Max decided to ask about that.

  


And the answer she got will make your jaw drop!

  


…

  


It was a no.

  


_And if your jaw didn’t drop, I will personally send Chloe after you. To make it drop. Because y’all thought she was dead. Gotcha!_

  


That was when a certain blue-haired babe went flying inside Max’s room through the window, jetpack on her back, sunglasses covering that sweet blue of her eyes. It was probably just for effect, but it didn’t matter. She definitely looked cool, okay?

  


And then she seemingly conjured a snake out of thin air.

  


Because that’s what heroes do.

  


Thankfully, it was a friendly snake, who just wanted to snuggle. Chloe explained that by saying “Oh, he’s just a friend I made in the Garden of Eden. By pretending to be Eve and all that. He saw through it and felt like we would be good buds, you know?”

  


Kate suddenly materialized in Max’s  r oom or something, because one minute she was still locked in her room, and the next she was climbing out from under the bed, saying “But that snake shouldn’t be friendly.”

  


To which the snake answered. “Hey, come on, I was just offering apples  then ! I didn’t  _know_ they were evil apples, okay? I just wanted to make friends.” He finished that with a slight pout. Or something that looks like the snake version of pouting.

  


“Uhhh… so are you telling me that this whole time, you were just misunderstood?” Kate asked with fear. I mean, it was justified, she _was_ having a conversation with a snake. You would be scared too, if a snake suddenly started talking to you, okay?

  


“Yeah. I think people were just too scared of my ability to speak, so they just said I was bad.”

  


“Well, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think you’re evil. You’ve been a good friend throughout the last 7 months,” said Chloe.

  


“Thanks, C. But, now that that’s out of the way. Let’s partyyy!”

  


As if on cue, party lights appeared on the ceiling of the room and started lighting up the whole place in a multitude of colors. And some new EDM track could now be heard playing.

  


And everyone started dancing. What helped was the fact that Max’s room expanded to, like, 7 times its usual size. What didn’t help was the fact that the door opened and in walked basically the entire girl’s dorm. And some other people Max has only seen on a computer screen so far.

  


Like Blake and Yang.

  


Or other people, which she probably see on screen in a few years.

  


Like  Vi, who came in with Clem.

  


And when Eleven walked in, and started showing off her telekinetic abilities, it was time to finally close the door, otherwise people would probably suffocate inside.

  


Wait, inside what, actually? I mean, they were sitting on the bench at the lighthouse. Everyone was wondering how they all fit on the same bench, especially as there were many pairs wriggling while making out, sometimes accidentally kicking people next to them, and so on.

  


But the  _most_ curious thing at the moment was the alien spaceship that just landed on top of the lighthouse.  It was also a bit concerning, because once its door opened, Thanos stepped out. And then immediately fell, because the ship landed  _on top of the freaking lighthouse_ , so there was still way to go down.

  


“Wait, is this, like, an elaborate plan of the writer to bring as many fandoms as they can inside this fic?” asked Chloe.

  


“Well, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case,” answered Kate before shedding her legs off like a snake.

  


_Jeez, is there going to be more snake stuff happening? I don’t really know if I could handle that,_ thought Max, as she sipped on her tea.

  


Oh, nevermind, it wasn’t tea anymore. It was a Red Bull mixed with children’s tears.

  


She savored the taste (because she didn’t actually  _know_ there were children’s tears in the drink)  and decided to go on the dance floor. That is, until  _another_ snake appeared in front of her because that idiot Malfoy just doesn’t want to use Expelliarmus.

  


It was time for Thomas to leave. He has seen everything.

  


_Woah, that was a weird experience. Did I just turn into a freaking_ train  _for 10 seconds? This fic really is just a clusterfuck of nonsense._

  


Now everyone was a little bit surprised. Because like three people turned into different Thanos memes for a few seconds, while the purple guy _himself_ was observing (though he _was_ slapping a car’s roof, so this whole experience affected him, too).

  


Everything got a little better though, when lots and lots of cats started appearing, leading to lots and lots of cat snuggles and purring.

  


And in the end, everything was okay.

  


Oh, one more thing!

  


Or maybe two, I dunno.

  


I’ll just have to wing it, I guess.

  


So, yeah, everything was okay. And it was made all the more okay by the fact that everyone in our favorite town of Arcadia Bay (excluding those we shall never mention if we want stable mental health) got to spend as long as they wanted in a giant group hug.

  


And then there was the guy that came inside with a package to Tony Stank and everyone thanked him for doing his job. And also hugged him.

  


Okay, now that the mandatory hugging and the obligatory cameo are out of the way, it’s time to end this story.

  


With a blast!

  


Oops, that was the Two Whales.

  


Oh well, nobody was inside. Doesn’t matter then.

  


And at this point, just imagine Max winking at the camera as the screen fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.
> 
> This was totally serious.
> 
> Oh, and what day is it again?
> 
> Oh, right! That might be it!
> 
> Okay....Dunno what else to say, so...Peace out!


End file.
